Drabble Collection
by mellyb6
Summary: A series of short drabbles I wrote for The Air The Sun LJ community. Jacob/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Each chapter will be a short drabble I wrote for the awesome LJ Community that is The Air The Sun. We get a prompt each month and sometimes, when I'm inspired I write for this challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1 - It's Really Over.<strong>

Prompt:

**"You can shed tears that she is gone,  
>or you can smile because she has lived.<br>You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
>or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.<br>Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
>or you can be full of the love you shared.<br>You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
>or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.<br>You can remember her only that she is gone,  
>or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.<br>You can cry and close your mind,  
>be empty and turn your back.<br>Or you can do what she'd want:  
>smile, open your eyes, love and go on."<br>- David Harkins**

He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew it was only going to make the pain worse to see the room left the same as it had always been. She hadn't packed her things either because she thought she would do it after or because she wanted to leave everything behind. A clean break. A new life. Forget the past.

He didn't want to go, but before he realized what he was doing, his hand was on the knob, the door cracked open and he was inside. The very second he stepped into the room, his chest heaved, his legs buckled under him, and his heart tore again. The bed was made, the closest was still full of her clothes, the desk was neat, the window open to let some air in. The sun was shining ironically. She loved the sun so much. It felt like she was going to join him at any moment even though he knew she couldn't. She was gone.

His hand trailed over the pictures on the wall, his eyes shedding more tears as the memories kept rushing in his mind. The beach, the garage, the rain. Watching TV, cooking, riding motorcycles. Everything was so fresh. He wanted everything to be the same again. He choked on his sobs, pulling his tie off to try to breathe correctly. He didn't like being so dressed up.

Once, he told her that when she'd be changed, she'd be as good as dead. He didn't really think that because he always hoped she would change her mind. He never thought he would have to attend her funeral. Her real one. Not a fake ceremony. If it had been the case, he wouldn't have bothered. If only he had tried harder… If only he had showed at the wedding… If only…

But he hadn't and she was gone. His heart ached at the thought that she would never smile, laugh or hold his hand. She was in a graveyard and he had nothing left. They had taken her life, they had killed her and he didn't even have the strength to be mad at them. He was left as empty as a shell. His air, his sun were gone from his world.

She had left a letter and that was the worst. She asked him to move on, to not linger on her memories. She was happy with the other, she didn't want him to be sad. She wanted him to live, laugh and love again. His life would be shorter than hers, he couldn't waste it. She was so sure she was going to live forever. She had been so wrong. And it wasn't worth it anymore.

Jacob lied on the bed, breathing in the scent that was still so much Bella. Jacob closed his eyes and cried.


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2 - Just Like Daddy.**

Prompt:

**Jacob and Bella's first kiss. It can be canon, it can be AU, it can be pre-Twilight, it can be metaphorical, it doesn't matter. Take the prompt and run with with it. Just give us the smoochies.**

"Will you marry me?"

She looked up from her book to find the little boy standing awkwardly in front of her. He was frowning from the effort it had taken him to remember the correct words.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because you're my best friend in the world, and you play with me, and if I marry you, you have to stay at the end of the holiday. Also…you're a pretty girl."

She closed her book, amazed that a four-year old had said that she was pretty. Nobody at school thought she was pretty. She found herself quite pleased by the compliment. She may be six but her mom had told her everything about marriage the time Bella asked her why her dad wasn't living with them. Her mom didn't like marriage very much. Bella didn't like that she couldn't see her dad a lot because her parents weren't married. This would be like rebelling, doing something her mother didn't want. Something forbidden. And Jacob did say that she was pretty…

Why was she looking at him like this? Her face was tilted to the side like she used to do before she said words so complicated that Jacob never understood them. In his four short years of life he had never been so nervous. The day before, he was watching TV and he saw an ugly man asking an old girl if she wanted to marry him. He asked his mom what "marry" meant and when she explained it to him, he thought it was _so_ cool he had to do it with Bella. Because she was a girl and he was a boy and there was _no_ reason they couldn't get married, too. Then, they could spend their entire life together, building sandcastles and playing in the ocean.

"Will you give me your cookie if I do?"

"But it's mine!" Jacob whined, not really sure he wanted to marry Bella if she was going to take his things.

"Half of your cookie? And you can have my milk." She hated milk. She only drank it because Sarah gave her a stern look if she didn't. Jacob considered this to be a fair exchange.

"Okay. So…you marry me?" Bella nodded, and the young boy jumped up and down. "Momma! Bella said she marries me! Momma!"

He was so excited he had to tell her at once. She could give him a ring for Bella's finger. When you married a girl, you needed a ring. But before going to find his mother, he remembered what his daddy always did when he left his momma.

"Bye, honey. I see you later!" And he pressed his small lips to Bella's before taking off toward the house, leaving the girl dazzled.

Wow. She was getting married, defying her mother, and the little boy had just kissed her. Kissed her. Her friends in Phoenix were going to be so jealous…


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3 - (The drabble that never got a title)**

Prompt:

**Turn on your iPod Zune. Switch it to shuffle. And record the first five songs that play (no skipping songs). Write one hundred words for each song. That's right. This month we're out for legitimate 100 word drabbles-that's how they were done back in the time of the dinosaurs.**

***Plain White T's _If I Told You_**

'_Cause I'm the one who waits here for you/ I'm the one who'll always adore you/I'm the one who's dying for your cause._

Jacob knows before she tells him. He's broken, outside and inside. He hoped until the very end. He tried with all his might. He did everything he could to make her see, to make her change her mind. They would have been perfect together. If only she could see it. See the future he pictured for them, a future where she's alive, a future with laughs, and smiles and kids. If only he could tell her. If only she would listen.

Instead, she's here, sitting on his bed, telling him that he's not enough. And he's dying inside.

***Pitbull _I Know You Want Me_**

_I know you want me/ You know I want cha._

Bella leans over to kiss him goodbye. One last kiss before leaving. But he turns his face at the last moment and instead of touching his cheek, her lips touch his. She thought she would only feel this with Edward. The spark, the shivers, the dizziness. Jacob won't stop fighting just because she thinks she's made her choice. He knows she wants him. He can tell it by the way her body responds to his closeness. Bella doesn't break the kiss. She's the one who deepens it. With this kiss, she knows she'll never get over Jacob.

***Michael Bublé _Haven't Met You Yet_**

_And I know that we can be so amazing/ And baby your love is gonna change me/ And now I can see every possibility._

She thought that she had seen everything with the kiss before the battle. Now, she can see so much more. She can see Jacob with their kids, she can see the four of them watching TV. She can see herself reading bedtime stories. She can see how beautiful their life together could be. It would be so human, so normal. Life with Edward would be perfect, but she can't imagine more than that. She knows Jacob would make everything so much more interesting. Every day would be a new day bringing new possibilities. And she wants them all.

***Taylor Swift _Today Was A Fairytale_**

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess/ Today was a fairytale/ Time slows down, whenever you're around._

She doesn't realize it but she's pressing her weight on his arm and Jacob hurts. He hates to admit it. But he doesn't say anything because she's kissing him, she's the one tangling her hands in his hair. He doesn't want to pull away. He has to. And when he opens his eyes, he knows that it was all worth it. He knows he has won. She's looking back at him, with swollen lips, a smile on her face, confusion in her eyes. They're a mess.

"You know, Bells, you're sort of beautiful." And she laughs. He doesn't hurt anymore.

***Jonas Brothers _Keep It Real_**

_Hold on tight/ Don't you dare let go/Now's the time to let the whole world know/You can shine bright but still keep it real._

They don't know what they're going to do outside of his room. Here, they are together, just the two of them. She's holding his good arm with all her strength. She knows being with Jacob is the right thing to do. She can't imagine anything different. She's relieved she changed her mind. She can't even stop smiling. He loves it. They don't know how to announce it to the others, to _him_. They're together, they're happy and they actually don't really care about the rest. They're Jake and Bells again and this time it's for real.


	4. Drabble 4

If you're reading my fic _Dealing with the Kangaroo_, this drabble **ISN'T** related to it in any way. No spoiler. Just wanted to let you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4 - Kate and her Uncle Seth.<strong>

Prompt: 

**Write a drabble where the setting is vital to the story. It could be a church, a garage, a cemetery, a cliff, a meadow, a bus stop, the moon, or any place you'd like. Just remember these should be J/B centered fics.  
><strong>

Kate liked her Uncle Seth. He always played with her at the park. He let her use the swing on her own. He told her stories about girls marrying princes and living happily ever after. Or stories about frogs turning into boys. But the story Kate liked the best was the one her Uncle Seth was telling right now.

"One day when your mom was as little as you are, she was playing in the park with your daddy."

"Daddy was small, too, right?"

"Yes, and he was picking rocks on the ground because he was building a big garage for his cars."

"Daddy likes his garage."

Kate nodded at her own words, and her Uncle Seth laughed.

"But your mom was playing with the swing just like you." Even if he was pushing her slightly, Kate still thought she was managing all by herself. "She was swinging fast, and she landed on your daddy's garage."

"Oh!" Kate exclaimed, bringing her little hands up to cover her mouth. "Bad Mommy."

"Yup. Your daddy cried that day. He'd spent all day working on his garage."

Kate shook her head.

"Poor Daddy."

"Do you want to know what your mom did to apologize?" Kate nodded as her Uncle Seth knelt down to whisper in her ear like he was telling a pretty big secret.

"She kissed him. Right there on the cheek. She didn't want to make your daddy cry. And he stopped crying instantly."

Kate giggled.

"Daddy likes when Mommy kisses him. He always wants to kiss her."

Her Uncle Seth had no problem believing this.

"He's been like that since she's stepped on his garage. They came here all the time to play, and build castles. Your daddy brings your mom here at the park every time he has something important to tell her. He says it's sacred, a very important place because of this kiss. Do you see the ring on your mom's finger?"

Kate and her Uncle Seth turned their head around to look at Jacob and Bella sitting on their bench, lost in their own little world that involved Bella's big belly and lots of cuddling.

"He brought her here to give it to her, right under this tree."

"And after, Mommy had her princess dress here. From the picture at home."

"Yes, the wedding was here. It was raining, but they said they wanted to have pictures at the park because they love their swing."

Kate loved the swing, too, and she didn't waste any time showing her Uncle Seth she wanted to play again. Kate liked stories about her parents, but she liked the swing more.


End file.
